Chiro and Jinmay's Wedding Day
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: When Chiro ask Jinmay to marry her. He gave her this engagement ring, but when they tell Antauri about it, he will set up this wedding but when Shuggazoom starts the wedding, the wedding must goes on and on and never ever ruin...Jinmay and Chiro's Wedding Day!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story that I am sending a request to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 I dedicated to FanFiction pals. Anyway I wanna go to this story is where Chiro propose Jinmay and gave her this engagement ring. Antauri was gonna prepare for the wedding while Nova is going to be a bridesmade. At Shuggazoom the wedding at the church must go on with.**

Chiro is 17 and Jinmay is 16 years old

At Shuggazoom inside the Super Robot, Chiro and Jinmay are still dating while they're at Mr. Gacklappers's lunch and they're eating a hamburger. Jinmay was smiling at him but anyway it was love more like it. Chiro take Jinmay's hand but she doesn't know what she's gonna say.

Chiro sighs "Jinmay." Chiro said

Jinmay says happy "Yes, Chiro."

Chiro ask her nicely "There's something that I want to ask you."

"What is it, Chiro. Jinmay said "Is there something you want to ask me like do you got me a surprise."

"No, hon." Chiro said "I got something for you. Close your eyes."

"Okay." said Jinmay

Jinmay close her eyes while Chiro opens the engagment ring box up. While he take out the ring, while he is holding it. Jinmay was about to say.

"Chiro, I don't know what to say it's beautiful." Jinmay said "I-I-I love it!"

"Jinmay will you marry me?" Chiro asked

"Marry you? Jinmay ask You want me to marry you?"

"Of course Jinmay. I wanted us to get married in somehow." said Chiro

"Chiro. Yes, Chiro of course I'll marry you!" Jinmay said as she hugs him happily and laughs and she sat up straight

He put it on her middle finger but Jinmay open her eyes and take look at this ring she says happily.

Everyone is staring at Chiro while he puts a ring on a finger while they are so happily.

"I believe I believe this is going to be fun!" excited Jinmay

"Well let's go tell the monkeys." Chiro said

"Let's go and tell them." said Jinmay

While Jinmay and Chiro hold hands together they walk out of here while Mr. Gackslapper said to himself.

"Chiro and Jinmay are getting married?" asked Gackslapper "Wow that was a surprise

**The End. Next one.**

**This is actually my story but when I finished it. I will show this to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 but this is the author made by me, XxATwilightForeverGirlxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again with the Wedding part**

**-XxATwilightForeverGirlxX**

At the Super Robot, the monkeys were talking but Antauri were waiting for Chiro to come back here but still...Chiro and Jinmay are back but they hold hands together.

Chiro says a suprise. "Hey, monkey team."

Jinmay said "Hey guys."

"Hello, Jinmay." said Antauri "How's it going?"

"It's going great, Chiro and I had our date today." Jinmay said "Didn't we Chiro?

"We did have a good date today, we had ice cream and even we ate something at Mr. Gackslapper today and we have something to tell you all." Chiro said

"Okay what is it? Are you having kids are something?" question Sparx

Nova hits him on the head.

"Shut up, Sparx they're not having kids they just want to tell us something." Nova said

"What is it go ahead...tell us, Chiro." Gibson said

"The good news is..." Chiro said

"And..." said Otto

"Jinmay and I are engaged!" Chiro said

"Yes he propose it to me at our dates!" Jinmay said

"Really? Jinmay, congratulations!" Nova excited "You and Chiro are getting married!"

"Are not mad?" Chiro asked

"Of course I'm not mad, honey." Antauri said "You are getting married."

"Well what can we do about the wedding?" asked Otto

"We can go buy a dress and I can be the bridesmaid" said Nova "I think it's going to be great and stuff. How about you, Sparx?"

"Well I can be the part of the deal and I just be looking you with bridesmaid." Sparx said

**The End. Next one.**

**This is actually my story but when I finished it. I will show this to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 but this is the author made by me, XxATwilightForeverGirlxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the story that I am sending a request to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 I dedicated to FanFiction pals. Anyway I wanna go to this story is where Chiro propose Jinmay and gave her this engagement ring. Antauri was gonna prepare for the wedding while Nova is going to be a bridesmade. At Shuggazoom the wedding at the church must go on with.**

Chiro is 17 and Jinmay is 16 years old

At Shuggazoom inside the Super Robot, Chiro and Jinmay are still dating while they're at Mr. Gacklappers's lunch and they're eating a hamburger. Jinmay was smiling at him but anyway it was love more like it. Chiro take Jinmay's hand but she doesn't know what she's gonna say.

Chiro sighs "Jinmay." Chiro said

Jinmay says happy "Yes, Chiro."

Chiro ask her nicely "There's something that I want to ask you."

"What is it, Chiro. Jinmay said "Is there something you want to ask me like do you got me a surprise."

"No, hon." Chiro said "I got something for you. Close your eyes."

"Okay." said Jinmay

Jinmay close her eyes while Chiro opens the engagment ring box up. While he take out the ring, while he is holding it. Jinmay was about to say.

"Chiro, I don't know what to say it's beautiful." Jinmay said "I-I-I love it!"

"Jinmay will you marry me?" Chiro asked

"Marry you? Jinmay ask You want me to marry you?"

"Of course Jinmay. I wanted us to get married in somehow." said Chiro

"Chiro. Yes, Chiro of course I'll marry you!" Jinmay said as she hugs him happily and laughs and she sat up straight

He put it on her middle finger but Jinmay open her eyes and take look at this ring she says happily.

Everyone is staring at Chiro while he puts a ring on a finger while they are so happily.

"I believe I believe this is going to be fun!" excited Jinmay

"Well let's go tell the monkeys." Chiro said

"Let's go and tell them." said Jinmay

While Jinmay and Chiro hold hands together they walk out of here while Mr. Gackslapper said to himself.

"Chiro and Jinmay are getting married?" asked Gackslapper "Wow that was a surprise

**This is actually my story but when I finished it. I will show this to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 but this is the author made by me, XxATwilightForeverGirlxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the story that I am sending a request to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 I dedicated to FanFiction pals. Anyway I wanna go to this story is where Chiro propose Jinmay and gave her this engagement ring. Antauri was gonna prepare for the wedding while Nova is going to be a bridesmade. At Shuggazoom the wedding at the church must go on with.**

Chiro is 17 and Jinmay is 16 years old

At Shuggazoom inside the Super Robot, Chiro and Jinmay are still dating while they're at Mr. Gacklappers's lunch and they're eating a hamburger. Jinmay was smiling at him but anyway it was love more like it. Chiro take Jinmay's hand but she doesn't know what she's gonna say.

Chiro sighs "Jinmay." Chiro said

Jinmay says happy "Yes, Chiro."

Chiro ask her nicely "There's something that I want to ask you."

"What is it, Chiro. Jinmay said "Is there something you want to ask me like do you got me a surprise."

"No, hon." Chiro said "I got something for you. Close your eyes."

"Okay." said Jinmay

Jinmay close her eyes while Chiro opens the engagment ring box up. While he take out the ring, while he is holding it. Jinmay was about to say.

"Chiro, I don't know what to say it's beautiful." Jinmay said "I-I-I love it!"

"Jinmay will you marry me?" Chiro asked

"Marry you? Jinmay ask You want me to marry you?"

"Of course Jinmay. I wanted us to get married in somehow." said Chiro

"Chiro. Yes, Chiro of course I'll marry you!" Jinmay said as she hugs him happily and laughs and she sat up straight

He put it on her middle finger but Jinmay open her eyes and take look at this ring she says happily.

Everyone is staring at Chiro while he puts a ring on a finger while they are so happily.

"I believe I believe this is going to be fun!" excited Jinmay

"Well let's go tell the monkeys." Chiro said

"Let's go and tell them." said Jinmay

While Jinmay and Chiro hold hands together they walk out of here while Mr. Gackslapper said to himself.

"Chiro and Jinmay are getting married?" asked Gackslapper "Wow that was a surprise

**This is actually my story but when I finished it. I will show this to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 but this is the author made by me, XxATwilightForeverGirlxX**


End file.
